Gentle
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Toki finds his way to Nathan in the middle of the night. The two men converse, and Nathan churns out a lesser seen 'sensitive' side. Lemon.


Hello, readers!  
My first serious PWP since getting into this literary slump. Enjoy!  
_

"F-fucks…"  
It was well past midnight when Toki stumbled down the hallway. It was dark, and the young man had just downed a few beers with Pickles before. Of course, stumbling down the hall wasn't his own idea. It was Pickles, watching Toki finish off his second beer, who told Toki he should venture to bed. Reluctantly, Toki did start to head to bed, but had a hard time finding his room.  
The guitarist opened his eyes wide and tried to get there by feeling the wall. Stone. Stone. Small area of light via wall candle. Stone.  
"Where ams my room," Toki said out loud.  
As he groped down the hall, he made a mental note about late night binges with the bands' drummer. The funny thing was Toki was barely buzzed, but in Pickles' stupor, Toki was rip roaring drunk.  
With every near-blind step the man took, he couldn't help but feel a bit helpless. After all, Mordhaus was _huge_. In theory a lost (and possibly tipsy) wanderer could spend all night doing just what a wanderer does.  
It seemed like hours until Toki finally felt the familiar sense of a doorframe against the wall. Dragging his hand, he managed to grasp the doorknob and open the door itself. Stepping inside, the room was definitely a bedroom and well lit. Being so well lit, it was clear that this bedroom wasn't Toki's. It was Nathan's.  
"Toki…? What the hell?" Nathan asked from under the covers in his bed, the covers pulled up to about neck-level on the front man  
"Oh heys, Nathan," Toki said with a smile, "Whys you up so late?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I gots lost," Toki said with a shrug.  
"I can't sleep," Nathan said irritably.  
"Pickle says I should go to bed," said Toki, "He says that I'ms a lightweight."  
"You sort of are."  
"Heeeey. Ams not!"  
Nathan sat up letting the covers fall to his lap.  
"Can I stays here?" Toki asked.  
"Mmmph…pf… alright," Nathan said after a second of thought.  
Toki shut the door completely and went to sit on the rooms' large bed. As a sign of courtesy he removed his boots.  
"So, uh, you and Pickles were drinking?" Nathan asked.  
"Mhm. Pickle must be drunker. He ams still at it.".  
"Not surprised."

"Hey, Nathan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When's is our nexts tour?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey, Nathan?"  
"Yeah," replied Nathan with the slightest hint of annoyance.  
For a moment Toki looked uncomfortable. He fidgeted and his lip.  
"What is it, Toki?"  
"I was just wondering," the younger man trailed off.  
"Spit it out."  
"Yous ever just wants to be hugged?"  
Nathan cocked an eyebrow.  
"I hads sex with a groupie durings our last tour. A-and we was done she went to find Skwisgaar."  
"That's pretty rough," Nathan said, "But what does that have to do with hugging?"  
"I know it's not metal, but sometimes I wish the goils wanteds mores than justs a fuck. All they evers want is fast sex. What's wrong with gentle sex?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable himself by this question, Nathan shrugged and said truthfully, "When I fuck a groupie I just do it how I want and they sort of, I don't know, go with it then leave."  
Toki stared off. In a sense the vocalist could equate his band mates' appearance to that of a lonely puppy. The brunette sighed and laid down next to where Nathan sat up but stayed above the covers. Nathan's discomfort slowly arisen.  
The younger man looked over and gave Nathan a faint smile.  
"Yous is a good friend, Nathan."  
"You too, Toki," the black haired man said rather awkwardly.  
Toki's eye wandered to the front man. Nathan's quarterback-like body shadowed Toki's face. From his angle Toki could see the strong facial structure the man had.

Feeling a bit bold and tempted, Toki ran his fingers through his hair then 'accidentally' let them all on Nathan's thigh.  
Nathan could plainly feel the hand once it was in place, the sheets were thin. Something about this all felt odd. Nathan couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Erm.. Toki?" he said quietly.  
Toki stayed silent, and appeared as if deep in thought.

Taking in the feeling of five fingertips on his leg, Nathan could feel hint of tingle in his groin region. Like a machine was starting to turn on and he began to ponder sex. Usually he just thought of breaking out some online porn or pounding some faceless groupie, but not tonight. Something about tonight was different. Something about who was in his bed was different.

Nathan inhaled deeply and was mentally fighting a civil war about what he could do next. The Union side of him said to tell Toki to get the fuck out of his room. The Confederate side said to make another move. The front man could mentally picture the two sides of his mind battle (Christ, was this was Murderface's thought process was?). Unlike the true Civil War, the Confederacy won.  
Nathan laid down so that he and Toki were both in the same position.  
"….Fuck this!"  
Nathan aggressively shifted himself and eagerly kissed the startled younger man. Toki, without much resistant, kissed back. When Nathan slipped his tongue in Toki's mouth Toki pulled the other man as close as possible.  
"Yous is a good kisser," Toki said with a modest smile.  
Nathan couldn't help but feel a small smile befall his own lips.  
Nathan ran his fingers through Toki's hair and went to kiss him again. Toki let out a quiet moan, highly arousing the vocalist. It didn't take long for Nathan to feel his erection grow under the sheets. The black haired man took it upon himself to relieve Toki of his pants and underwear while the brunette removed his own shirt.  
Nathan took Toki's member in his hands and gently stimulated the organ. A pleasurable smile overcame Toki's face as he nodded in enjoyment.  
Nathan could feel Toki become hard in his hand and was ready for more.  
"Toki," he said huskily, "Go down on me."  
Blushing, Toki did indeed follow the instruction. Nathan threw off the covers allowing Toki to begin.

At first, the nervous Toki licked around the head of Nathan's erection, but slowly gained the courage to take the lead singer in his mouth. Slowly, and with wide eyes looking up toward Nathan's, Toki swirled his tongue and licked the hard member.  
In response, the front man grasped the back of Toki's head and muttered what sounded like 'faster'. Willing to please, Toki sucked faster taking more of Nathan's thick cock in his mouth. Nathan bellowed and moaned as Toki sucked and licked his shaft with growing aptitude.  
Once he was satisfied, Nathan lightly tugged Toki's hair back to stop the guitarist.  
"Lay down," Nathan said.  
Toki one more did as he was told. He also began to jerk his own erection. Nathan licked two of his fingers and began to gently rub Toki's tight entrance.  
"I'ves never done this before," Toki choked out.  
"I know, Toki, it'll be ok."  
Nathan wasn't used to this amount of gentleness. If memory served sex with _actual_ caring about the other person was not something he often practiced. It was always be as big and hard as possible to impress the ladies and keep up that every-rock star-is-a-sex-god hype. Not this time.

After a few moments of massage, Nathan felt they both were ready. Combined with the gentle touch of his fingertips and moistened member; it was time.  
He didn't say anything to Toki, but rather took is slow and entered with care. Rather than just slipping in and pounding away, he waited once he was in. Toki looked uncomfortable and whimpered some, but Nathan assured him it would feel better.  
Slowly, Nathan began to thrust inside his band mate relishing the tightness. Toki's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as he gripped the bed sheets.  
"Au-augh!" Toki exclaimed.  
Nathan continued, feeling Toki relax and become a bit more inviting. As for the brunette, with every inch of insertion Toki felt more and more at ease and pleasured. It wasn't long before Nathan was able to find a suitable rhythm to his pumping.

Toki moaned.  
Nathan growled.  
As Nathan thrust inside of Toki he also grabbed Toki's cock and massaged the hardened member. It was damn near the best sensation Toki had ever felt. He could feel Nathan's full length enter him and feel his cock being jerked hard and fast. It was too much. It was damn near too much.  
Squirming some, Toki yelped and looked Nathan in the eye while saying reluctantly, "I-I ams goings to c-cum…!"  
Nathan smirked. It was an odd time, but it was now he chose to tease. Nathan slowed his thrusting considerably and focused on depth rather than speed. He stopped jerking Toki all together, but instead rubbed the head of the man's cock in his palm and fingers.

All this caused Toki to moan and breath deeply.  
"Nathans," Toki whined, "Whys yous tease?"  
"It'll be mind blowing," Nathan said as he came to a near stop in his thrusting.  
"G-gah noes!"  
Just as Toki thought he would have to bed, Nathan quickly began thrusting even faster than before. Toki moaned, even yelled in pleasure as he felt Nathan deep inside of him. Now it was for real.

"C-c-um…!"  
The orgasm seemed to shoot through Toki's entire body leaving him fatigued and feeling good. Nathan pumped inside Toki a few more times before pulling himself out. The larger man laid down next to Toki once more and jerked his own member until he had a matching secretion of semen on him.  
The two men were panting and feeling the post-orgasmic haze.

"Nathan?" Toki asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yous is a _really_ good friend."


End file.
